Customer interaction is an important aspect for every business providing a product or a service. Developing and maintaining efficient mechanisms for customer interaction is desirable. For example, it is desirable to implement efficient and reliable mechanisms for customer interactions involving phone communications, as these communications make up a large number of interactions with customers. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues.